Maji Love
by Moony's wife
Summary: [3 sur 6] A deux doigt... RLHG
1. Chapter 1

Titre: _**Maji Love**_ [1 sur 6

Auteur:Moi -

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai écrit cette fic, il y a pas mal de temps alors je **poste le prologue et le chapitre 1 mais les autres chapitre sont déjà écrit il y en a six.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est resté si longtemps sans être poster m'enfin c'est comme ça. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. R&R please parce que ça fait plaisir.

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle le regardait depuis quelques minutes du coin de l'œil sans oser lui dire quoique ce soit. Il ferma son livre et la regarda après l'avoir poser sur la table près de lui.

"Hermione, veux-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

Elle hésita.

- Non.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant gentiment.

- Vraiment ?

Elle regarda le plafond en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

- Vous êtes sûrement le seul à qui je puisse en parler sans que vous me jugiez…

Il ne dit rien mais la regarda intriquer.

- J'aurai voulu connaître tout ce que les filles de mon âge connaissent avant de plonger dans cette guerre… je veux dire, je ne regrette pas d'avoir autant travaillé mais j'aurai voulu que quelqu'un m'aime, descendre en pleine nuit dans la salle commune pour retrouver mon petit ami… mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu.

- Tu es égoïste… - Hermione le regarda surprise et peinée – mais nous le sommes tous.

Il se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Mr Lupin… je voudrais connaître ça… qu'on m'embrasse gentiment, montrait à tout le monde que je suis heureuse. Juste une fois.

Remus enroula son doigt autour d'une des mèches de la jeune fille en souriant.

- Je ne peux pas d'aider pour ça.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Justement si."

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il la regarda un peu surpris et tous sourire avait disparu de son visage, il était inquiet.

"Comment ?

- Vous pouvez être avec moi, juste pour pas longtemps.

- Je pourrais être ton père, Hermione, ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Je ne veux plus l'être. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose.

- Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un… enfin ce serait injuste d'être avec toi alors que Tonks le désire depuis déjà un an.

- Je ne suis pas Tonks, je m'appelle Hermione et j'ai juste envie d'un peu d'amour.

- Herm…

- J'ai trouver quelques chose qui vous ferra rajeunir… pas pour très longtemps mais assez pour que vous faisiez mon âge.

- Comment ?

- J'ai prit des cheveux d'un jeune homme que je connais.

- Enfin…

- On pourrait juste faire un essai.

Elle avança son visage vers le sien et posa sa main sur sa joue, il fut incapable de bougé.

- Je vous promet que ça ne durera pas.

- Un essai de deux jour et c'est tout mais je fixe une règle… si ça va trop loin, on arrête tout, immédiatement.

- Bien sûr.

Elle recula et se leva. Puis elle lui tendit une fiole.

- Demain, je vais sortir en ville et je vais te croiser, tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu connais l'Ordre, tu sais tout de nous, tu es un ami à moi. Tu habites la ville.

- Et quand ils voudront voir Remus ?

- Tu partiras en « mission », tu ne reviens que le soir.

- Depuis quand tu m'es ça en place ?

- Un mois ou deux.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il prit la fiole entre ses mains.

- Entendu, se résigna-t-il après tout qu'est ce qu'il perdait à essayer, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se marier, avoir des enfants ou quelques choses comme ça et puis une petite voix au fond de lui semblait répéter 'oui' en boucle, comme une litanie.

- A demain alors…"

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la regarda partir puis lui demanda avant qu'elle tourne la poignet:

"A quoi ça sert de faire semblant d'avoir un petit ami ? D'être amoureuse ?

- Je veux juste une présence près de moi. A deux parfois on se sent mieux."

Hermione sortit après lui avoir fait un dernier sourire. Il serra la fiole et poussa un léger soupir. Une autre petite voix venait de se réveiller, un peu en retard, et lui criait qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et que pour un adulte responsable il venait d'être un peu faible et même plus que ça, complètement abrutit.

oOo

"Remus, qu'est ce que vous faîte ?

Un jeune homme blond sortit de derrière les cartons de la ruelle sombre où il se trouvait. Il avait de jolie yeux ambré et il portait un jean trouait au genou et un tee-shirt noir.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Ne recommencez pas… J'ai fait en sorte qu'il est les même yeux que vous.

- Trop aimable.

- Bon maintenant, Louis, on y va.

- Louis ?

- Oui.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir et s'avança de la jeune fille, il ne la dépasser que d'une tête maintenant, d'habitude, il devait se pencher bien plus.

- Allons-y.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le Square.

- Hermione.

Elle se retourna et il la percuta.

- Ce serra, Mione pour toi, Lou.

- Hermione, je trouve tous ça complètement stupide.

- C'est bizarre de voir un jeune homme avec des manière de vieux.

- Vieux ? Je n'ai même pas tout à fait 40 ans.

- Remus, s'il vous plaît pour moi…

Elle lui fit une petite moue et il fronça les sourcils.

- Non, enfin, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et serra un peu plus sa main.

- Très bien, nous allons attendre que les effets se dissipe alors… je ne serrais jamais heureuse, et je mourrais soit vieille fille soit dans cette guerre. Je me vois bien à 50 ans avec plein de chat.

Elle lui lâcha la main et poussa un soupire à fendre le cœur.

- Tu es une fille pourri gâtée.

Il lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers le Square d'un pas assurer.

- Remus, tu es adorable.

- Juste deux jours, Mione.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle hocha la tête en souriant.

Elle poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. Molly sortit de la cuisine et se ficha, elle dévisagea Remus, qui baissa la tête terriblement gêné, puis Hermione et leurs mains toujours liées quand il s'en aperçu, il les sépara. Hermione sourit et enleva ses chaussure et Remus fit de même.

- Molly, je vous présente Louis. Il est moldu. Lou et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans et on sort ensemble depuis peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est une personne de confiance

- Je dois en parler à Remus.

- Je lui est dit hier.

Remus s'était raidi en entendent 'petit-ami' mais il vira pivoine et baissa la tête quand elle prononça son prénom. Il détestais mentir comme ça. Ce n'était pas… bien. C'était du détournement de mineur. Son cœur s'emballait rien qu'à cette idée. Il se mit un claque mental.

- Bon dans ce cas."

Hermione fit un grand sourire, attrapa la main de Remus et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'elle monta au pas de course traînant un loup-garou un peu perdu. Elle le poussa dans sa chambre et le lâcha. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillant.

"C'est tellement amusant toute cette histoire.

- Je suis embarrassé. Her… Mione, je suis vraiment pas à mon aise.

- Oui, je sais ce n'est pas bien mais je suis vraiment heureuse maintenant parce que tu es avec moi et que…on fait quoi ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- On pourrait se rouler des patins jusqu'à s'étouffer.

Remus devient rouge écrevisse et ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- Lou, je vais pas te manger. C'était une blague.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre des mots comme ceux là sortir de ta bouche.

- Quel vieux jeu !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et Remus resta près de la fenêtre.

- Lou ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Eh !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, un peu gênée comme prit en faute.

- Embrasse moi.

- Non !

Hermione le regarda un peu surprise.

- ça au moins c'est direct. Il faut que je te supplie ? Tu as mon âge maintenant, je te signale alors… tu prends vraiment ça trop au sérieux.

- Je croyais que ça l'était pour toi.

- Oui bien sûr mais on dirait que tu dramatises. Tu n'as jamais embrasser personne ?

- Ne sois pas idiote.

- Avec qui a tu eu ton premier baiser ?

- Lily en première année.

- La mère a Harry ?

- Oui, je m'étais prit les pieds dans un tapis et elle m'a trouvé mignon et elle m'a embrassé mais j'étais tellement gênée qu'après je l'ai fuit et James est tombé amoureux.

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Comme une amie.

- Seulement ?

- Oui.

- Elle est un merveilleux souvenir comme James, comme Sirius.

- Je comprends.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il regardait dans le vague l'air vraiment trop mélancolique.

- Si je me prends les pieds dans un tapis, tu m'embrasseras ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu le ferait exprès moi j'étais innocent.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle rit légèrement.

- Menteur !

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Juste un, personne ne le saura."

Il fronça un peu les sourcils et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Il se pencha un peu et intensifia le baiser. Il joua lentement avec ses lèvres et il la rapprocha de lui en posant sa main dans son dos. Il joua avec sa langue et elle rougit légèrement puis elle posa ses mains sur son torse, elle sentit des papillons dansait la valse dans son ventre alors qui recommencer à jouait avec ses lèvres… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione et Remus sursautèrent et le lycanthrope, les joues légèrement rouges tourna la tête vraiment mal à l'aise alors que Hermione reprenait lentement sa respiration. Le jeune homme enleva sa main du dos de la jeune sorcière et recula de quelques pas sans lever les yeux du sol. Hermione reprit contenance et sourit.

"Ron ! Harry ! C'est étrange, je ne vous est pas entendu frapper.

- On l'a pas fait, lâcha Ron visiblement furieux.

- Qui sait celui là ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Remus.

- Oh ! Je vous présente, Louis. C'est un ami moldu.

- Un ami ? Demanda Harry tous sourire. Hermione gênait détourna le regard vers Remus.

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Ouais en attendant je vois pas ce qu'il fait là… surtout ne me dit pas que c'est juste pour vous roulez des patins qu'il est venu.

- Tu insinues quoi Ronald ?

Remus avait brusquement relever la tête et Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, préférant s'abstenir de faire le moindre commentaire de peur de se faire rôtir malencontreusement par l'un des deux.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, il est pas là pour te regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Cette fois, Hermione s'avança et gifla Ron. Remus ouvrit de grand yeux, incrédule, et Harry soupira.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc, tu avais qu'à bouger tes fesses.

Remus se précipita vers elle et se plaça entre les deux pour que rien n'aggrave les choses, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Ron tremblait de la tête au pied de rage. Le jeune Remus le poussa dehors aider de Harry. Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre laissant Remus et Harry seul dans le couloir.

- Je suis désolé que tu es vu ça, Louis. Dit Harry en faisant un sourire embêté alors que Ron claquait la porte de la chambre et que Hermione faisait de même.

- Non, c'est bon.

Harry le dévisagea et fixa son visage.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste pas commun de voir une personne avec des yeux comme ça… quoique Remus en est dés comme ça.

- Oh ! Souvenir maternel.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Remus poussa un soupir et entra dans la chambre de Hermione qui faisait les cents pas, rouge de colère.

- Je crois que Harry se doute de quelque chose.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise !

Elle le regarda et devant sa mine surprise qu'elle lui est crier si brusquement dessus, elle se détendit.

- Ron n'est qu'un idiot sans cervelle. Quand il avait sa chance, il n'a pas bouger le petit doigt et le voilà qui me fait une scène… je suis déçue.

Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle tomba près de lui.

- On ne m'avait jamais embrasser comme ça. Tu es doué.

Il haussa les épaules et fit un sourire embarrassé.

- J'avoue que tu n'es pas très doué, toi par contre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis se leva brusquement, attrapa un coussin pour lui jetait violemment à la figure. Il le repoussa en souriant. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il détourna la tête.

- Je crois que je suis en train de me retransformer. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

- Oh ! D'accord."

Remus se leva et sortit. Les choses commençait légèrement à déraper et allait bien trop loin pour lui. Rien que le fait d'avoir embrasser Hermione lui semblait une horrible bêtise. Il n'arrivait pas à le regretter et un rire moqueur s'échappait de son cerveau comme pour lui dire qu'il l'avait voulu autant qu'elle.

Hermione serra son coussin contre elle et s'allongea, les yeux dans le vague. Elle essaya de rassembler toutes ses pensées. Quand elle redescendit pour le dîner, il était assis à la table et lisait une lettre qu'il remit dans sa poche quand Molly posa la marmite sur la table. Hermione s'assit en face de Remus et une fois servit elle joua avec la nourriture sans y toucher et sans écouter les bavardages autour d'elle. Puis la voix aiguë d'un Ron en colère la fit revenir sur terre.

"Maman ! Ce n'est pas juste enfin…

- Ron, je t'en prit ne fait pas autant de bruit pour ça.

- Mais…

Le jeune rouquin se tourna vers Remus comme s'il était son dernier espoir.

- Hermione a emmené un garçon dans sa chambre et ils s'embrassaient. Remus, il ne devrait pas être là.

- Elle m'en a parler hier et j'étais d'accord.

- Ouais, comme si elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre les hommes.

Ron lâcha sa phrase avec acidité et déception, il aurait cru que Remus serait de son côté. Hermione bouillonnait, elle se leva brusquement mais Remus se leva également ayant prévu son geste.

- Hermione, ça suffit, rassit toi.

La jeune sorcière obéit en voyant les yeux de Remus. Il se rassit et se tourna vers Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron… je suis sûr que Hermione est en effet assez intelligente pour ne pas prendre les choses à la légère.

Il regarda la jeune fille avec insistance, elle tourna la tête vers Ron.

- Si, le fait qu'on couche ensemble t'inquiète, il ne faut pas, il est bien plus intelligent que ça et puis qui sait…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends sachant parfaitement à quoi allait penser Ron à l'instant précis où ses mots atteindraient son cerveau mais elle était plus inquiète du fait que Remus fronce les sourcils.

- Moi en attendant, je l'ai trouvé charmant, il avait l'air si timide, déclara Molly en souriant.

Remus toussa légèrement et se frotta le cou, très gêné.

- Tu te souviens Arthur, comme tu étais mignon toi aussi, toujours si embarrassé."

Arthur fit une grimace et les autres rirent se moquant ouvertement de lui. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin.

* * *

A suivre...

Dans le prochain chapitre: Remus se perd un peu plus, Hermione veut toujours plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il lisait.

"Si timide.

- Hermione, je suis occupé.

- J'aurais voulu qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

- Je te réserve la dernière journée entière, tu devrais être plus heureuse.

- Je le suis."

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face pour lire.

oOo

Le lendemain, elle n'eut le droit qu'à un mot de Remus disant qu'il avait du partir en urgence et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Elle l'attendu toute la journée et quand ce fut le soir, il n'était toujours pas là. Elle soupira et se cacha sous les couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle sortit les yeux de sous la couette pour le voir. Un peu gêné juste devant sa porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il s'avança vers elle et fit un petit sourire.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un contre temps.

- … Lou – elle fit un grand sourire - maintenant tu es là.

Elle se redressa laissant tomber la couette pour découvrir le vieux tee-shirt qu'elle portait en pyjama. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa, il se laissa faire sans répondre. La jeune sorcière se dégagea et le tira par la main. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher et répondre à son baiser se laissant aller même si une alarme stridente commençait à résonner. Hermione se détacha à bout de souffle.

- Pas beaucoup d'endurance et pas très expérimentée, dit Remus de manière critique reprenant presque son ton de professeur.

Elle lui balança son coussin qui tomba à terre quand il l'évita. Elle se rapprocha de lui, troublée.

- Je crois que je suis vraiment heureuse, là, je voudrais que ce moment dure une éternité.

Il ne répondit pas et la laissa l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle s'assit sur lui et sourit. C'est comme si un de ses rêves se réalisait pensa-t-elle oubliant toute timidité.

- Tu fais moins le malin là," lâcha-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Il la poussa mais elle ne bougea pas. Il la repoussa encore mais elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa ses mains se posait sur son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent avec intensité durant un trop court moment pour Hermione qui en redemander toujours plus.

"J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour", lâcha d'elle entre deux baisers.

Il stoppa net et la repoussa gentiment retenant ses mouvements pour ne pas faire un bon de trois mètres en arrière.

"Non, Hermione, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore tout gâché.

La jeune sorcière fit un sourire triste et lui tourna le dos.

- Mione, je ne peux pas aller si loin avec toi…

- Je comprend.

- Hermione."

Il posa sa main sur son dos et elle eut un frisson. Elle se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il la coucha et après quelques minutes où il joua avec ses cheveux, elle s'endormit. Il resta près d'elle et ne sentit pas le sommeil venir, il sombra brusquement.

Des coups à la porte le réveillèrent et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était et ce qui se passait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les coups reprirent.

"Hermione ?" Appela quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte. 

Remus sentit la jeune fille se serrait un peu plus contre lui en soupirant. Il la secoua légèrement. Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer mais il sentait que si elle ne se réveillait pas bientôt la personne rentrerait et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se produire quand on les verrait tous les deux dans le même lit à peine habillé.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regarda et les referma.

"Hermione, réveille toi !"

Il la secoua un peu plus brutalement et s'écarta d'elle. Elle se redressa un peu et se frotta les yeux. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil alors qu'on tombait encore des petits coups sur la porte. Il était debout devant elle à moitié nu et elle sentit son visage s'enflammait. Il lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête et elle comprit enfin. Elle se traîna hors du lit toujours rouge et évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

"J'arrive !" lâcha-t-elle enfin alors que la poignet bougé. Elle arriva à elle juste à temps pour la bloquer afin qu'elle ne soit qu'entrebâiller.

"Ginny ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ron me harcèle pour que je vienne te chercher pour qu'on aille enfin au Chemin de Traverse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive."

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle lui referma la porte au nez. La jeune sorcière resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de redescendre.

Hermione se tourna vers Remus qui était resté immobile et détourna les yeux, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

* * *

Bonjour !!

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de temps alors vraiment vraiment désolé !!!

De plus, j'ai modifié quelques trucs dans les chapitres à suivre à cause de la miévrerie de certain passage mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'organiser un max pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Merci à tous ce qui me lise et surtout à ce qui me laisse des reviews !!!

Moony's wife


End file.
